The Protectors
by Xzeria
Summary: Everything is not as it seems and first impressions are not always right. That is what Harry will discover. AU after third year
1. Chapter 1

The protectors

AN: Hi, this is my first story so I hope it turns out okay. I apologise for any mistake because i'm french so english is not my usual language.

Starts at the end of third year during the dementor attack at the edge of the lake.

_"Word»:_ thoughts

"Word»: dementor speech

**"Word»:** parseltongue

Chapter 1

**Harry's POV**

I see a hundred dementors above the lake coming straight at us.

In front of me Sirius is being kissed by one of them and I run towards him hoping that I can by some miracle save him. And then I start hearing a woman's scream. I know now that it is my mother's last scream I hear every time I'm near one of these beings. Right now I'm sure I'm going to die because I don't have enough energy and happy thoughts to fuel a patronus.

Strangely I'm not afraid of dying; the only regret I have is not being able to save Sirius because even if I don't know him I think he deserved a second chance after being in Azkaban for eleven years for a crime he has never committed.

At least if I die the Dursley will be happy; they won't have to tolerate a freak in their home anymore. Just as I have this thought I realize that I don't feel the dementor's effect anymore and I decide to open my eyes.

**General POV**

When Harry opens his eyes he sees the dementors floating in a circle around him and Sirius who lies unconscious on the ground. One of the dementors floats towards him and stops a few steps before him. This particular dementor has a white runic pattern on the collar and hem of his cloak. The dementor then lowers his hood.


	2. Chapter 2

Fanfiction

The Protectors

AN : Starts at the end of third year during the dementor attack at the edge of the lake.

Sorry for the wait i got caught up in school and then had to rethink my option for next year because i failed my exams and then couldn't remember what i wanted to write. I know this chapter is short but i'm working on the next one. Enjoy!

Deponia: Tu m'as remotivé pour écrire ce chapitre, Merci :)

_**"word"** _: thoughts

_"word" _: dementor speech

**"word"** : parseltongue

Last chapter:

_One of the dementors floats towards him and stops a few steps before him. This particular dementor has a white runic pattern on the collar and hem of his cloak. The dementor then lowers his hood._

Chapter 2 :

What lay under the hood surprised and stunned Harry. The Dementor was nothing like he imagined. The Dementor had an elf like appearance with pointed ears and his skin was as black as night with a sort of vine like ice blue tatoo on the right side of his face. His hair were an almost transluscent white and his hands had long sharp nails almost claws. His eyes were light blue and had slit pupils. And when the Dementor opened his mouth to speak Harry saw he had two small fangs.

What stunned Harry even more was what the Dementor said then.

_"Don't worry, we wont harm you little one. We protect our own."_

_**"H-He speaks ? How can I understand him ? Hermione said they didn't speak any known Human language."** _Harry thought confused. Aloud he stuttered:

_"I-I d-don't understand what's going on ?" _

What he didn't know was that while he spoke his eyes glowed a pale green and he uncounsciously spoke in the Dementor language.

_"Don't worry all will be explained in time. Right now all you need to know is that come summer I will come to fetch you so you can be with your own people."_

_"What do you mean my own people? And what are you going to do to Sirius?"_

_"You speak our language little one, that means you at least share some of our blood. As for your companion he is an innocent so we will fake his death and hide him in our world."_

_"Thank you for Sirius!"_ said Harry with a grateful but tired voice.

They could hear voices coming closer and the Dementors started drawing runes in the air and chanting in an ancient language. The Dementor with white runes than turned to Harry again :

_"You will fall asleep and when you wake up don't tell any of the humans what happened here. Also don't let them see this."_ he said while handing a small black bracelet with white glowing runes.

Harry put it on and tried to ask what it was but he was feeling sluggish with exhaustion and before he knew it he had fallen asleep.


End file.
